warriorprincessfandomcom-20200215-history
Sacrifice II
Synopsis Xena, Gabrielle, Callisto, and Ares watch Hope (who looks just like Gabrielle) emerge from her goo-filled cocoon. Xena attacks her, but Hope, using mental powers, throws all kinds of weapons (which are attached to the walls) at her. Xena does manage to hurt her with her chakram, and when she does Hope's grip on Serafin diminishes momentarily. Hope throws the chakram back at Xena and hits her in the stomach with it, although it doesn't do any damage. Callisto appears and takes Hope away. Xena is not very happy with Gabrielle, who stopped Xena in her initial effort to kill Hope. Xena says she will gladly die to stop Hope, if that is what it takes. They go to a village where the black-hooded creeps are trying to take people as blood-innocence sacrifices to Dahak, and Xena begins fighting them. Ares goes to Dahak's temple and bows before a growling flame. Callisto helps Hope dress like Gabrielle, and asks for her reward of oblivion. Hope says she isn't finished with Callisto yet. They go to the temple. Ares arrives, and he and Callisto fight. Then Hope and Ares kiss ("You are SO not like your mother," Ares says), and Callisto leaves. Xena and Gabrielle peer over a cliff, watching throngs of people being kidnaped by the hooded men. Serafin jumps over the cliff, and Xena jumps after her. She grabs a vine and Serafin. Xena calls for Gabrielle to help her, but Callisto peers over the edge, jeering at Xena and wondering how she'll get out of this one. So Xena throws Serafin over the top of the cliff, and Serafin runs off. Xena throws herself to the top and she and Callisto talk. Callisto wants to join Xena because Hope won't kill her. They are all after a dagger with hind's blood on it. Xena knows where it is. Hope thinks she does, but it isn't there. She meets up with Joxer, and wonders why everyone loves Gabrielle but Gabrielle couldn't love her (Hope) enough to let her live. Hope, as Gabrielle, tries to convince Xena to let her go get the knife, but Xena catches on. Hope tosses Xena around; Ares intervenes and takes Hope back to the temple. Callisto, Xena, Gabrielle & Joxer ride horses, and Joxer keeps falling off. Xena finally stops and calls Joxer and moron and stupid, etc., etc., and tells him to go far, far away. He leaves and is captured by the hooded men and taken into the temple as a sacrifice. That night, Xena feels her skin crawl and goes off to see Ares, who offers her one last chance to join him. He tells her Hope is pregnant with his child, who will be one of six apocalyptic death riders. Gabrielle hears this and is not very happy about it. Later Hope appears to Gabrielle and offers her one last chance to be a mother; Gabrielle says she is sorry about the poison -- sorry it didn't do its job. Xena asks Gabrielle to stay outside the temple, but Gabrielle refuses. Xena tells Gabrielle that she is so important to her, and has made her life complete, and is a part of herself, no matter what happens. They fight their way into the temple. Xena tosses her chakram at the fire cover above Dahak and smothers the flames. Joxer has the Hind's blood dagger, and Xena yells at him to throw it to her. He does, and Ares tries to get it. Xena catches it, though. Callisto appears and tosses Ares away, and tells Xena to "gut" Hope and then kill her. Hope stops Xena with her mental powers, but Xena fights the invisible force and slowly moves forward. She is almost there when Ares reminds Gabrielle of Xena's fate if she kills Hope. Gabrielle races over and throws herself against Hope, and they both tumble into a deep boiling endless-looking lava pit. Gabrielle screams Xena's name as she falls. Xena calls Gabrielle's name, but Gabrielle is gone. Those who are under Dahak's spell are released. Joxer leans over the pit looking for Gabrielle. Callisto laughs, and says her life now has meaning. Xena turns around and stabs Callisto in the stomach with the hind's blood knife. Callisto, wearing an eerily frozen smile, dies. Then Ares vanishes, Xena hangs her head in despair. Memorable quotes *'Xena:' It's strange... The one I love most in all the world and the one I hate look exactly the same. Cast * Lucy Lawless as Xena * Renée O'Connor as Gabrielle * Ted Raimi as Joxer * Kevin Smith as Ares * Hudson Leick as Callisto * Bret Rudnick as Low Paid Worshipper * Russell Gowers as Disciple #2 * Jeremy James Wood as Dahak Disciple #1 * Elizabeth Pendergrast as Atropos * Samantha Adriaanse as Clotho * Micaela Daniel as Lachesis * Stephen Ure as Werfner * Jodie Rimmer as Seraphin Background information and notes Continuity and mistakes Disclaimer * Gabrielle finally went off the deep end during the production of this motion picture. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3